39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 3
Feel free to leave a message on my talk page, anyways no vandalism's please and use your signature when leaving a message! Have a nice day! ^_^ Lesser Yep less headache- sorry I was so grumpy yesterday :( [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 07:53, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Still some flu, cute profile pic :D Ash and Misty [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 08:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... interesting... do you think the creators are going to eventually create an episode in the Unova/Isshu region when he does confess??? [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 08:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I wonder what his father looks like?[[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 08:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it's Red because he's the counterpart (Blue is counterpart to Gary) [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 08:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Lucky him my favorite legendary is Rayquaza just because it looks cool, but I really like the cute 100 stats legendaries [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 08:47, February 12, 2011 (UTC) It's not fair that he can enter with legendaries... I can understand how he got Latios (being friendly) but DARKRAI??? [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 08:59, February 12, 2011 (UTC) GIRATINA??? Really??? The Bidoof one is probably possible, haha[[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 09:05, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I never even noticed his eyecolor at all... too distracted by Pikachu looking too adorable :D[[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 09:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Pikachu vs. Azurill vs. Eevee vs. Skitty in a battle of cuteness, which one would win? [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 09:21, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm back (well I was back for a while, I wasn't on for a while because of school) Wazzup? [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 15:19, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Adam Young *Christian *Vegetarian *Taylor Swift wrote a song about him (I think) *He has insomnia I think it's Enchanted in Speak Now... he doesn't sleep peacefully at all :( but that's how he gets inspiration [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 08:30, February 12, 2011 (UTC) He wrote a blog post about it recently http://owlcityblog.com his new picture freaks me out, it's like it was someone else at the camera posing as him [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 08:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Did you read it? [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 08:47, February 12, 2011 (UTC) The newest one with All Things Bright And Beautiful [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 08:52, February 12, 2011 (UTC) If you look at his other pictures, he's all goofy and normal, but in this one, it doesn't look like him at all! Maybe it was someone else. [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 09:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Evil people. I wonder what he does with his money- he lives like a normal middle-class person [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 09:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Did you see the video when Ke$ha pranked him??? He didn't even notice [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 09:17, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Bye :) [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 09:26, February 12, 2011 (UTC) want to be my friend? Santcruz 20:06, February 14, 2011 (UTC) windfire have you noticed agent windfire being a real jerk lately? just look what he put on my and x's talk pages! i think we should block her for a few days, teach her a lesson. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'''----']] 21:47, February 18, 2011 (UTC) nvm about that, we were just arguing about something, and i was really stressed and really mad at pretty much everyone. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 14:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Archiving... Hey thanks! I appreciate your help on the archiving of my page! I HAVE already, however crummy and crude, archived most of my talks, but it doesn't look like everyone else's, as I followed Wikia's instructions. If you could help archive it for me in the better way that everyone else does, that would be appreciated!The Awesome X! 05:47, February 19, 2011 (UTC) sure! go ahead, you can make your own team or join any of the existing ones! [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 15:14, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Archives Hey, thanks on the archives! I appreciate it!The Awesome X! 15:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Teams Join or make a team. Your missing out. Chrocky Writing contest you still on for judging the writing contest with me? I'm gonna e-mail you the three stories. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----''']] 22:38, March 1, 2011 (UTC) HELLO! HELLO THERE! I'm Dreamer002, and your a Madigril? COOL! I say I'm a Madigril because I act like one, and I made mistake on my test! But can we be friends? Dreamer002 11:55, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Cool how did you do that Word bubble Bubble thingy Wow that is cool. How did you do that? Rocketslug! :)-Yo! Talk to me 18:55, March 5, 2011 (UTC) That wasn't right!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!